Tusken Clan Of T'k'krawl
The Clan of T'k'krawl is a massive, ancient faction on the planet of Tatooine. Although primitive it is powerful in strength and rich in culture. This clan is the largest of the Tusken clans although the Kicka empire technically controls the planet all the Tusken clans claim that they're sovereign. Several skirmishes have gone on with the local Kicka empire garrison, however in the past several years major skirmishes have not gone on. A large blow was dealt to the clan in 255 ABY, during a large skirmish. The current chieftan of the Tusken clan is Chriff Urcha he is known to be a benevolent leader however towards the foes of the clan he can be EXTREMELY brutal. He took over the tusken clans through manipulation and popularity to suit his needs after assasinating the previous Chieftan. History ''The Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' There were several clans on the planet of Tatooine. However they were all technically unified under one emporer. But they were growing restless under his rule. Emporer <> had just had two major rebellions and he was losing control and power over the dynasties of the desert. He was planning to assasinate the Chieftans of each dynasty and re-establish himself over them. However while he was marching his army to distract the leader so he can execute his plan a massive ambush took place slaughtering his army and executing him. Now they were all divided and each dynasty was looking to make themselves the new Emporer over the dune sea. They werent technically at war with eachother however there were border skirmishes going on 24/7. The three kingdoms of the Vast Dune sea were very powerful, and very large spanning all across the planet. The three kingdoms were Slic'trk owning the entire southern half of Dune sea, Nirlik owning the north eastern area of Dune sea also having a large presence in beggars canyon, and Grul'krk'tar owning a lot of the Jundland wastes aswell as the north western area of the dune sea. Tatooine was in a state of chaos with the clans vying for the little resources the planet offered. The generals were all planning their moves and a great war was about to take place. <> was known to be a notorious tactician of the Grul'krk'tar people. He decimated several Jawa warlords in the Jundland area and had much feild experience. He was the first to strike, launching an army of Bantha cavalry, gunners, and the likes to invade the southern empire of Slic'trk. The third major city of Grontil fell first, it was known to be a super fortress, due to it being on one of the few rocky areas of the dune sea it had massive walls surrounding it. But General Brok'li had an idea, Since it was on a rocky area similar to the Jundland wastes he could dig. He commanded his army to dig under the wall and collapse it. The garrison was in a state of panic and there divisions quickly broke launching a full scale retreat to the second main city of Vilturk. The city was occupied and all valuables were pillaged by the army. The southern empire was beggining its downfall. The massive army left a garrison there and began its attack on Vilturk. On the road to there capital of Xifni'Verk. The massive army battled its way through several ambushes and completely stormed the city of Vilturk. Slugthrowers were shooting everywhere, Banthas were going amok and many huts were burned to the ground. The battle lasted weeks but General Brok'li came out on top again. While on the march to the capital, trying to conquer the Dynasty once and for all a army from Nirlik came to help its dying comrade. They took out a third of General Brok'li's grand army but failed. This failure would cost Nirlik have of its military severely weakening it. Brok'li marched upon Xifni'Verk and launched the seige. A clash of the Dynastys began and tens of thousands died. Brok'li was succesful in the seige and stormed the main Chief palace to find the Chieftan had already hanged himself. Brok'li's army was a mere 1/6th of what it was when he left his country but it had acheived victory. The smaller villages of Slic'trk dynasty were annexed and joined the Grul'krk'tar dynasty. General Brok'li received a new grand army from his newly conquered lands, aswell as reinforcements from the mainland. He began his march upon the treacherous Nirlik people. As his army went north he encountered several small armies however all of which were destroyed by the Bull dozing army. The Nirlik people launched a massive counter attack to the pillaging army flanking them from all sides and they nearly destroyed the grand army. Causing them to retreat. However General Brok'li was defeated for the first time in decades however he managed to kill thousands upon thousands of men before retreating. That entire dune sea area is known seperated and known as the Blood sea present day due to the blood getting so deep into the side that the entire area has red sand. The general regrouped at Vilturk and launched another attack now with more then just banthas, they managed to capture a great krayt Dragon! They used thousands of men to hold it down with rope and wire and once they got deep enough into Nirlik kingdom they unleashed it upon there capital, it destroyed thousands of soldiers and was eventually killed, but now Nirlik was crippled. It finnally surrendered and was annexed by the Dynasty of Grul'krk'tar. The chieftan of Nirlik, the new chieftan of slic'trk and the chieftan of Grul'krk'tar all came togethor at the New Imperial capital of Krawl city. They all swore there allegience to the new Empire and it was now named The Clan of T'k'krawl. A new age was founded and the Tusken raiders were united. They now controlled all of the Dune sea and the entire jundland wastes which was 2/3rds of the planet. The year was 7430 BBY and The Tusken raiders were developing a major constitution and Council. The elders and High shamans of the capital cities joined togethor in Krawl city to make a Council. They also formed a Constitution explaining the rights of all Tuskens. The Money Obsessed Invaders 5000 BBY-3400 BBY The clan of T'k'krawl was in a state of harmony and power, it had a massive army and had a ton of resources due to the jundland wastes having several springs underground, aswell as fungii that was tasty and healthy. In 5000 BBY a guard tower made out of stone spotted an odd flying beast (It was a Republic survey ship) coming from space. Thousands of ships came until one day a marching army going to garrison a nearby village due to recent jawa activity spotted Anchorhead a large Czerka Corporation mining area. The Tuskens began attacking anchorhead frequently pillaging resources from it for several hundred years calling them theiving bastards for stealing Tatooines precious minerals within the mountains. Category:Factions